Ripjaws
Ripjaws is Ben's Pisciss Volan aliens. Appearance Ripjaws is a grey fish with an enormous chin. He has a dangly bit on his head and he wears pants. He also has a tummytrix. After his redesign, he is white and has eyes all ogre his body. He also has giraffe ears. He wears a tight pink skirt. He has a luretrix. After his other redesign, he has two forms, similar to Upchuck. The first is white and has yellow teeth and a pointed chin. This form has long, flowing fins, the circle eyes <3, and scales on his body. He wears a purple toga. The Omnitrix is on his lure. The second form is grey with a white chest. This one has pupils and purple eyebrows and lips. His fins are shorter, but he has them on his elbows and knees. The Omnitrix is between his eyes. In FA, the first form wears a short skirt and half a jacket containing the Omnitrix. His chin is longer. The second form has longer tendrils. The Omnitrix is on his wristband. OS Ripjaws is the same subspecies as the first forme. He had long, thin limbs and grey eyes, and wore his OS clothes. Powers Ripjaws can swim and breathe underwater. He can bite hard. History OMC *In Lodestar Gets An Episode, he swam to the mainland from Ellen's ship. *In Bounty Hunter Clockwork Revenge, he was accidentally used while Ben was fighting Kraab. *In Lake Monster Basketball, he was swimming in a pool and discovered the Lake Monster. *In Sheep 622 Unleashed, he appeared during an Omnitrix glitch. *In How Eatle Saved Christmas, he appeared during Ben's drug trip. *In Only Shooting Stars, he appeared during a glitch. *In Astrodactyl's Big Adventure, he was an accidental transformation. *In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, Ben used him to fight Quaad Ben. *In Shadow Dancing, he retrieved the first part from underwater. *In Obama Again, he fought Hitler. *In The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick, he fought Aggregor and was given a vision of his worst fears. *In The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc, OS Ben used him to fight the Knights of Duloc. FA *In Have I Got Another Deal For You, he tried to show off for Baumann, but almost suffocated himself. *In Of Ehdators and Eh, he broke into Evil Shocksquatch's apartment. *In Can't Stump the Trump, he considered fighting Evil Maltruant. Misc. Comics *In The Death of Sonic the Hedgehog, he fought Chris Chan when Chris was possessed by Autism. Appearances OMC *Lodestar Gets An Episode *Bounty Hunter Clockwork Revenge *Lake Monster Basketball *Sheep 622 Unleashed *How Eatle Saved Christmas (drug trip) *Only Shooting Stars *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour *Shadow Dancing *Obama Again *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc (by OS Ben) FA *Have I Got Another Deal For You *Of Ehdators and Eh *Can't Stump the Trump Misc. Comics *The Death of Sonic the Hedgehog Trivia *He is from Ben 10 *His original name is Ripjaws *He is a fish *His predator is David the Whale See Also *Ripjaws/Quotes *Ripjaws/Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Cool Aliens Category:Fish